


Promise ( my inner demons )

by Retiy



Category: My inner demons
Genre: Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retiy/pseuds/Retiy
Summary: Leif is horny.
Relationships: Leif/Noi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Promise ( my inner demons )

“AH!”

Leif shoved Noi onto the bed, crawling on top of him after.

Noi whimpered, “Ow. . . Did you really have to push me that hard. . ?”

“Eh,” The former-assassin shrugged, “just felt like it. Besides, aren’t you used to it by now?  
“W- well, yeah. . but it was so unnecessary! And it’s really uncomfortable too. .”

“Suck it up, we made a promise. As long as I behaved for the entire day, I would be able to do anything to you-”

“I know, I know! But I mainly only said that so you could stop bothering Ava! I didn’t actually think you would take me seriously. . .”

“Woah, okay, listen. I know I don’t usually let myself be carried away by something as mere as a promise, but, do anything I want to you? Who would give up an opportunity like that?! You’re always so secluded, and if you want this, “relationship”, to go anywhere, you need to step it up.”

Noi looked off to the side, staring at the intricate design of the beautiful pattern embedded onto the shade of the lamp sitting on the nightstand. The wood of the stem and base carefully carved into tiny dragons opposing each other. Classic Daemos design.

Leif brought his hand under Noi’s chin, lifting his head up, locking their eyes together.

“Look at me, Noi. I promise I won’t get carried away, ‘kay? I know I’m not as. . . composed- as Rhys, but I’m not an idiot. Just trust me, alright?”

The smaller Daemos sighed, doubt and worry evident on his face.

“Okay. .”

Leif grinned, his sharp canines showing through his smile.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

Noi gulped, his heart racing with anxiety, but also excitement. He had always been hesitant with Leif in the past, but he knew he could trust him with holding back when he needed to. Besides, Leif always knew how to make him- feel good. 

Noi’s thoughts short-circuited when he felt Leif yank off his shirt, releasing a yelp from him. He was sort of glad he was conveniently wearing his human clothes right now. Last time they had a session, it was sort of awkward sitting there, waiting for Leif to remove his extra garments.  
Cold hands hovered above Noi’s chest, slightling tickling him. Noi then felt something warm and moist envelop his nipple, emitting a weak moan from him.

Noi gasped, immediately cupping his hands onto his mouth.

Leif chuckled, “Wow. I thought you were able to withstand me better.”

“I am!” Noi exclaimed, cheeks blooming into a flustered pink. “It’s just, you’ve never used that move on me before. .”

“Excuses, excuses. Just make sure you don’t lose your composure too fast, got it?”

“G - got it!

Leif then continued his focus back to Noi’s chest, gently sucking the soft pink nub, and his hand toying with the other. Leif was well aware of the Daemos above him, rapid pants and tiny whimpers escaping his lips. Leif enjoyed every second of it, and he knew Noi did too.

“L- Leif-” Noi panted, his voice weak, “stop it. Stop. . teasing me. Just get. . just get on with it already.”

The former-assassin's eyes widened, his lips shifting into a smug smirk.

“My, my, Noi. I didn’t expect you to be so rushy."

Noi glared at him, his expression stained with discomfort and pleasure all at the same time. Face flushed, now a darker shade of red.

Leif lifted his head, and brought his mouth to Noi’s ear, whispering.

“Be patient, weakling. You’ll have your fun later tonight.”

Leif received a mewl as a response, and it went straight to his cock. He hooked his fingers onto the waistbands of Noi's pants, and began pulling them down. 

Successfully removing the pants, Leif threw them onto the floor, fully abandoning them. He then reaches for Noi's crotch realising that the Daemos' legs under him had squeezed shut.

"Hey, I need you to calm down, okay?"

Noi whimpered, relaxing his muscles and releasing his thighs. 

Leif crawled over closer to Noi, back bent over as he reached for the waistband of Noi's briefs, slowly pulling them down.  
Once they were fully off, Leif grabbed both of Noi's legs and began to spread them across the sheets, fully exposing his member and naked body sprawled on the bed.

Noi's eyes were clenched shut, sweat slowly dripping down his temple. He could feel sparks of embarrassment reach his face as he felt his shaft become more erect by the second.

Leif reached over Noi, struggling to grab a small bottle on the nightstand before successfully wedging it between his fingers.

Leif set the small bottle next to him as he began to shift into a more comfortable position, both knees on the bed and upper body completely straight. He reached for his fly, fully unzipping it and setting his member free from his boxers.

Leif had already known that this was going to be one of the best sessions he’s had.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on smut!! (If u could even call this that)  
> Also, sorry if I didn't convey this as a healthy relationship!! Still working on that too  
> Besides that, MID is such a guilty pleasure show !! I hate harems but I fell in love!!


End file.
